What a Change of Events
by squippedsalamander
Summary: Where three new heroes are introduced along with a new antagonist. Ladybug and Chat Noir must figure out a way to become friends with these new heroes in order to team up against the new villain that appeared. The catch? They're all good friends.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot was pacing around their room as they went through their daily mental list of things they needed to do. They had not gotten any sleep the night before, they never really did. Their friends had always wondered how they functioned during school but all they ever said was, "I don't"

Elliot was ripped from their thoughts as their useless alarm went off. "Why do I even set this every night? I don't even use it."

They went around their room gathering their necessary items before they came across a glasses case,one they had never seen before. Elliot looked curiously at it before picking it up and opening it. A beam of light shot from the case, momentarily blinding them, and a tiny figure shot from it.

Elliot yelped in fear and jumped back from the case. A pixie of sorts flew into their face, causing their eyes to go cross-eyed looking at it. It had a big head, bigger than its body with fish-like characteristics. Blue and orange gills rolled across it's skin.

"Uh, hey." Elliot said to the creature "What are you? The creature stayed silent.

Elliot looked around awkwardly, the fish-thing not saying any words, just staring at them.

"So… Your name is…?" Elliot paused, unsure how to continue as it glared at them.

The mysterious fairy-thing finally spoke, gaining Elliot's attention. "Names are not important. What is important is that you need to put these glasses on."

Elliot's eyes widened in shock. The figure had a fairly deep voice and was kind of frightening. It was orange and blue in color and almost looked like a Koi fish, like in Japan.

"Why would I need to wear those?" they tapped the side of the glasses currently on their face. "I already have glasses." they paused. "Are they special or something?"

The being, glared and frowned. Floating over to the glasses case. "Just put them on. I promise you won't regret it."

Elliot walked over to the case and picked it up. "But I need mine to see."

The pixie looked at them. "You'll be able to see just fine. And they look like the ones you have as well, which is perfect."

The blonde contemplated the glasses for moment and then shrugged, saying, "Whatever. What's the worst that can happen?" They took off their glasses and put on the new ones. Nothing changed. "So… what now?"

"Alright, time for introductions. I am a Kwamii by the name of Nonaam, pronounced 'no name' " he turned to Elliot. "And you are now Koi. You are able to transform into a being capable of anything you put your mind to. All you gotta do is ask me to transform you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What do you mean transform?" They bit their lip and then squinted. "What is a Kwamii?"

Nonaam floated up to Elliot's face. "I am one of many. Currently several of my kind have people of their own to look after." The Kwamii flew over to the abandoned glasses case. "Your glasses, the ones I just gave you, are your Miraculous. Those allow you to transform into a superhero of sorts, helping you to destroy evil."

Elliot waved their hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Superhero. What's important is that I have _school_ so you need to stay here while I go learn." The blonde ran a hand through their cropped hair. "Unless you want to come with…"

"Yes, I will come." Nonaam said, folding his tiny arms. Elliot sighed and rolled their eyes back. "Alright," they gestured to the inside pocket of their leather jacket. "Get comfortable."

…

Elliot got home at a normal time and they slumped onto their bed. They looked at their jacket pocket where Nonaam was eating a cracker. Apparently he liked crackers. Elliot didn't really want to do their homework so they thought about transforming. It seemed easy enough.

"Hey, um… Nonaam." Nonaam looked up from his snack. "Do you think I could transform? I just want to see what it's like."

Elliot's Kwami smirked at their. "Go ahead. Just make sure to watch your timer. You'll transform back into yourself if you're not careful."

Elliot looked at him and nodded, determination in their eyes. "Well, okay. Uh… Nonaam! Transform me!"

Elliot's eyes watered as a strong wind pushed them up towards the ceiling of their room. They felt their hoodie and ripped jeans disappear and be replaced with something tight and spandex feeling. Warmth spread across their face and their cropped hair was pulled into a bun of sorts. Like a man-bun.

Elliot looked down at their wardrobe change. They were wearing a orange and blue bodysuit that resembled a koi fish, much like Noonam.

"Um… This is not what I was expecting." Elliot said, walking over to a mirror.

They looked into the mirror and saw that they had some sort of dark mist, swirling around their eyes. They were still wearing their glasses, which was weird because usually superheroes wore a mask. But they didn't mind.

Elliot walked over to their aquarium and picked up the fish net, some voice at the back of their mind telling her to do so. They scooped up one of their goldfish and channeled some of their powers into it. It slowly got larger and shifted from the tiny goldfish into a koi fish. Elliot whispered some words to it and it flew out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just...a few...more...minutes…" Julia grumbled, fumbling for her alarm. When she didn't hit it, she groggily opened her eyes, and in the few moments it took to register she screamed in horror. How many times had she hit snooze? It was 8:00!

Julia sprung from bed, dressing as quickly as possible and getting ready with record breaking time. She sped down the stairs, shoving anyone and everyone out of her way. Annalise, her sister, ran up with the question of "Where are you going?" in which Julia hissed at her and continued. Her mom looked at her, concerned.

"Julia?" She asked as her eldest child ran about screaming.

"YES MOTHER?" Julia replied anxiously, "I'm going to be late!"

"It's Wednesday, Julia," her mom sighed, and Julia halted. Oh goodie. That left her with more time to stress about the homework that didn't exist.

After the appropriate time she left the vicinity of her home and made the walk to school, land of wonder. Ha. Julia hated school, and would probably avoid it altogether if she didn't need it to get anywhere in life. She had friends and all, good ones in fact.

Savanna, on the other hand, was doing something different. She slumped dejectedly against the wall, waiting for school to start. She didn't have anything to do, and that was bo-ring. Ugh. School was boring. Life was boring, she thought unhappily, glaring at the ground. Boring boring boring boring-

"Helloooooooo!" Julia popped up behind her, and Savanna yelped before laughing cautiously, even as Julia began to walk around her, in a pacing motion.

"Julia!" Savanna said, putting her head down and rubbing her eyes. Savanna shuffled her feet and breathed out a shaky laugh.

"Yes? What is it?" Julia waited, but apparently Savanna had simply said her name, and tilted her head, "Well, I finished all my homework. You?"

"I didn't," Savanna shrugged, rummaging through her binder. Elliot odd as they were, was elsewhere.

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa," Elliot sang, scrolling through their phone with headphones over their pierced ears.. They then ran into a wall, scrunching their nose and furrowing their eyebrows with a scowl on their face. Elliot looked around to see if anyone saw, pulling off their headphones and putting them around their neck.

"Hey, El," Noelle said, eyes still on her sketchbook, "You should watch out for walls."

"It wasn't my fault, I was looking at the news!" Elliot squinted, "or Twitter, I guess."

Noelle looked up from her sketchbook. "Twitter is not the news, Elliot."

The blonde glared and elbowed the artist. "Whatever."

There was the sudden shriek of the bell, and Elliot strolled to History, not caring if they were late Noelle got up, seeming tired, and gathered her things.

"Hey!" Julia rammed into her, and Noelle skitted away frantically, avoiding the all too energetic girl that constantly tried to befriend her. Likely just so she would draw her things.

"No nonononogoaway," Noelle shoved her away. Julia boomeranged back to the artist. Noelle looked at Julia with fear in her eyes. "Hey.."

The freckled girl did a 360 and walked down the halls to her Literature class, not saying goodbye to the hyperactive girl. Noelle quite liked Literature. Her teacher was a respectable woman and didn't take shit from anyone. Probably the best part was one of her close friends, Marinette. Marinette was a little more extroverted than Noelle, which made their friendship even better.

"Hey! Noelle!" her navy-haired friend said, tapping the table beside her frantically. "I've come up with some new designs that I want you to see!" Noelle chuckled at her friend's behavior and sat down beside her.

As class went on, Noelle couldn't but let her eyes wander around the classroom. She noticed some new posters that her teacher had put-cheesy literature puns-and how the pencil sharpener hadn't been emptied. She jumped out of her daydream as she heard a book slam on the desk and someone's chair being scooted across the tile floor, aggressively. Noelle looked over to see Benjamin "Benji" Walker fuming and glaring at his. He muttered a few things under his breath that she couldn't quite catch.

Benji raised his voice a little louder at the request of his teacher. "I don't fucking get it. I don't understand one goddamn thing at this godforsaken school." He lifted his head. "I have tried and tried and there's nothing that makes any fucking sense!"

Noelle raised her eyebrow and sat up, interested in where this was going. Benji spoke up once again. "What's the point of studying a bunch of people who are already fucking dead! We should be focusing on the future instead abiding on the past!" The teacher eyed the boy and told him to leave the room. He complied and packed up his stuff. Benji left the room with a scowl on his face and his essay in his clenched fist.

Noelle looked over at Marinette. Her friend looked troubled, with her eyes wide and hand on her. She had these ladybug-esque earrings that she never took off. At least from when she first received them from somebody. Noelle never bothered to ask from whom.

The brunette drew her eyes away from her friend and looked at the clock. 10 minutes. ' _Gross'_ she thought to herself.

"Miss! May I- uh-I-um go-o to the bathroom!" Marinette stuttered suddenly, shooting her hand up. Noelle looked back to Marinette, you had a weird sorta smile on her face. The one she uses when she talks about her earrings. ' _Odd'_ Noelle thought.

The Literature instructor said yes and Marinette raced out of the room. As Noelle watched her friend go, she saw Adrien Agreste, the talk of the school, run up beside her and took off together.


End file.
